Band of Misfits
by Light Seeker 001
Summary: The kids start a web show after having too much time on their hands, promising laughter. However, after the appearance of a man in black, strange things begin to happen to the crew. Strange and rather unfortunate.
1. Chapter 1

Opening: The camera starts to shake a little. We see only a simple living room with a black couch, a brown coffee table and a small TV.

Voice: Dude, the camera's not working.

Voice 2: Shake it around a little bit. It does that sometimes. (The camera shakes a little bit and five boys and one girl take their seat on the couch)

Boy 1:Hi, I'm Stephen. Pronounced "Steff-in"

Boy 2: Or Steven, depending on who's talking. (Stephen slaps him upside the head) Ouch! (grumbles) I'm Jeff...

Stephen: Or Jeffrey depending on who's asking. (Jeff frowns at him.)

Boy 3: I'm his older brother Liu.

Boy 4: I'm Jack.

Boy 5: Ben.

Girl: And I'm Jane "Everlasting" Arkensaw.

Stephen: And we're the Band of Misfits.

Jeff: I still think we could have made a better name.

Stephen: Hey, it was all I could think of on short notice!

Jane: (ahem) The intro?

Stephen: Oh, yeah. (regains his composure) We're about to show you all sorts of funny stuff. It can be a movie review, a few "Jackass" stuff, or just us being us.

Jack: We promise you we will have you laughing by this time tomorrow.

Ben: If not, we'll be unemployed.

Stephen: Not really. We're hoping that we can put one or two out every week or so and we'd love to hear from you if you have comment or questions. And now, we conclude our introduction with our theme music.

(Various clips of future episodes play while Beethoven's Ninth Symphony (the Walter Carlos version from A Clockwork Orange) plays in the background. As the music comes to a close, the group poses in front of a green screen.)

Stephen: Hi, I'm Stephen and we are the Band of Misfits! (A pie flies into his face, causing the others to laugh.)


	2. Episode One

(The intro plays: the finale of The March from A Clockwork Orange with various clips playing. As the song ends, the group is seen sitting on a couch in front of a green screen)

Stephen: Hi, we're the Band of Misfits, and as we promised, we will give you lots of laughs.

Jane: In this segment, we'd like to call this, "Don't try this at home." Why? Well, we'll be performing Jackass stunts.

Jeff: We know MTV doesn't want us copying their work, but come on! Who hasn't done this at this point?

Ben: But if you don't want to get hurt, or in trouble, don't do what we're planning on doing.

All: Enjoy.

**Scene 1**

(The boys are sitting on a bench in front of a children's playground, Jane is the one with the camera)

Stephen: We're at a random-ass playground, and we're going to practice parkour.

Jeff: Something we've never practiced. And it's gonna suck.

(As the scene begins, Down with the Sickness by Disturbed starts playing as the boys start climbing on the playground and occasionally, slipping and falling on their faces. Cut to Jane (with Jeff as the cameraman) as she climbs on top of a swing set. Then does a perfect somersault on her feet. She strikes a victory pose, but is tackled by Ben. The boys laugh, but Jane gets up and starts chasing Ben.)

Jane: You're a dead man! (Stephen giggles at the scene)

(Ben is the cameraman. Jeff is standing on top of a small merry-go-round with Stephen turning the crank to make it go faster. As Stephen spins, Jeff raises his arms up high and begins to laugh in an insane manner.)

Stephen: Watch your balance, dude!

Jeff: I'm the king of the-(Falls off the merry-go-round and hits his head on the seat)

Ben: Jeff! (The camera shakes as Ben rushes towards Jeff and Stephen) You okay? (His response is a groan of pain.)

Stephen: (Picks Jeff up onto his feet) I told you to watch your balance. (Jeff kicks him in the groin) Doh! (Jeff and Ben laugh) Shut up.

(Jack and Ben are on a see-saw, going up and down. However when Jack went down, he gets tackled by Stephen, causing Ben to land hard on his groin. Both boys groan in pain as Jeff, the cameraman, laughs)

**Scene 2**

(Stephen is leaning on a doorway with a computer mat with plastic spikes under it)

Stephen: Alright, so I placed a computer much like this (gestures to the mat) on the floor to my bedroom. I invited a few of my friends over. Oh, and I have a rule in my room: socks only.

(Cuts to Stephen in front of the camera, hiding it on a shelf. He stops when a knocking sound is heard. He starts to play on his computer.)

Stephen: The door's unlocked.

(Jeff comes in, but stops and tries to get out of the room, shouting in pain. Stephen laughs at this.)

(Cut to Stephen sitting on the bed, watching TV. Jane comes in, then screams, running out of the room.)

(Ben comes in and the result is the same.)

**Scene 3**

(Except for a single trampoline, there is nothing else in Stephen's backyard. Suddenly, Jeff jumps off Stephen's roof and onto the trampoline. Jeff flies off and lands on his back. As Jeff groans in pain Jack comes down, but he falls through, breaking the trampoline.)

**Scene 4**

(Jane is in the dining room, holding a baby crocodile. Strapped to the table is Stephen, eyes bugging out in worry and fear. On his opened fly is a small open box in wrapping paper.)

Jane: You ever hear of that Justin Timberlake song, Dick in a Box? Well this (she gestures to the crocodile) is a Croc in a Box. (Dick in a Box by Justin Timberlake starts to play. She walks over to Stephen, writhing in an attempt to break free of the ropes. No good.) Don't move so much; you're going to make him bite you even more. (Jane places the crocodile in the box and places the lid on. Stephen whimpers as the cameraman, Ben, laughs.)

Jeff: (O.S.) Tick, tock, tick, tock, tick, tock, tick-(The music abruptly stops as Stephen starts howling and writhing to an extreme level now. The guys all laugh as Jane tries to get the croc out of the box.)

Jane: The baby, (Shows the croc) he's alright. Stephen...(Stephen actually starts crying)

(Cut to Stephen lying on the floor with Jeff holding onto his arms while Jack pins his legs down.)

Stephen: (hyperventilating and weeping) H-h-h-hi...I'm Stephen...a-a-a-a-and this is Croc in the Box. Again. Oh, shit! (Jane places the baby crocodile in the box and closes the lid.)

Jeff: Just remember to stay still this time. We wouldn't want you to get bit, now do you? (Ben starts shaking the box, freaking Stephen out, but making the other boys laugh.) Shh! Shh! Shh! (It doesn't take long until Stephen starts screaming. Using whatever unknown strength he had, he rips his way out of Jeff and Jack's grip and grabs the crocodile.)

Jane: Don't-don't-don't! (Too late. Stephen forces the crocodile to let go, then gives it to Jane, groaning in pain and holding onto the box's content) You almost ripped your #($& off!

Ben: At least we won't have to worry about him getting little Stephens! (Stephen groans in anger and pain)

**Scene 5**

(Jane, the camerawoman, is watching Stephen tie a rope to the back of a car. He puts a helmet on and gets on a skateboard, rope in hand.)

Jane: Stephen, this isn't safe at all.

Stephen: Shut up and keep rolling! I'm Stephen, and what you are about to see is something from Family Guy. Copyright can be fun sometimes. (The car zooms off with Stephen hanging on. Jane chases after him, running past a man dressed in black, watching the group like this is something out of a circus show. Cut to the back view of the car with Jack as the cameraman, watching Stephen.) Believe it or not, I'm walking on air. I never thought I could feel so free. Flying away on a wing and a prayer. Who could it be? Believe it or not it's just me. (He stops singing and shouts as he flies off a ramp and into a lake.)

Jane: Stephen! (The camera shakes as she runs off towards the edge of the lake. Stephen coughs up water.) I think that's enough for one episode, eh?

Stephen: Yes. That's enough.

**End Scene**

(The gang is sitting on the couch. Stephen is the one that seems to have suffered the worst, judging by the bandages on his face and the cast on his arm, and as such, unable to conclude the episode.)

Jane: (sarcastically) Well, this is wrapping up nicely.

Jeff: Being that this is our first episode, we don't know if there are that many hits. But there will be hopefully enough to make a new episode.

Ben: So, until we meet again, stay gold. Bang. (Suddenly, he pushes Stephen off of his seat and he lands face first onto the floor. Everyone laughs at their friend's discomfort.)

**Credits**

Editing by Jane Everlasting. Music: March of A Clockwork Orange by Wendy Carlos, Down with the Sickness by Disturbed, Dick in a Box by Justin Timberlake.

**Bonus scene**

(Stephen is lying in bed, getting over the pain he experienced. He closes the shutters of the window. A hand suddenly hits him in the groin. It is Jeff holding the camera and now, laughing.)


	3. Episode Two

We open the episode with the usual intro. The kids are sitting at a kitchen table.

Stephen: Hi, we're the Band of Misfits. And today, we're going to a little eating challenge. (He reaches down and places a large, oval shaped, spiked fruit on the table.) With this. A durian.

Jeff: What's a durian?

Stephen: I'm glad you asked, my dull-witted friend. (Jeff frowns at him.) Let's take a look at the history of this fruit.

Stephen: (V.O.) (Various clips featuring durians are shown, including Bizarre Foods.) Now, the durian is a fruit found in southeastern Asia, and is regarded by many as the "king of fruit." This thing can range from being the size of a basketball, or a bowling ball, and these things can be as heavy one as well. So heavy, that the farmers have to catch them with nets rather than pluck them.

Jack: (V.O.) However, what makes these fruit stand out from other fruit is its overpowering stench, which can be described as sweaty gym socks, or dead meat. And for that reason, it is banned from public hotels and airports. (Cuts to the kids again)

Jeff: But we have been able to find this at a produce store, here in Dakota, that happens to sell these things.

Jane: Now does this fruit tastes as bad as it smells? Let's find out?

(Cut to Stephen holding a carving knife, holding the durian in place. The others have their shirt collars over their noses.)

Stephen: You guys really want to do this? (He cuts the knife and his nose twitches immediately afterwards.) Whoo. Okay. This is going to take a while. (A time lapse speeds up the video, showing Stephen continuing to cut into the fruit. The camera distorts a little, then the video speeds up even more, stopping right in the middle of a dialogue.) ...well, I won't deny it, that durian was stinky.

Jane: That's putting it mildly! (gags)

Stephen: But it was worth it. We finally get to eat this stink pile. (he points to a plat of durian flesh, ready to be eaten) Dig in!

(The following scenes feature a marathon of the kids trying to eat the durian, but find it hard to swallow. Literally. The Background music is Eat It, the Beat it parody by Weird Al Yankovic.)

Jane: (spewing whatever is left of her "lunch" into the sink) I hate it so much.

Ben: I liked it. It was weird, but I liked it.

Jack: God...(burps)

Jeff: Hate it.

Stephen: It was sort of unique. I mean, it wasn't bad. I think you need to get used to these kinds of things. Andrew Zimmern doesn't like these things. But I digress. Well, that concludes this week's episode. See you soon.

(The credits play, with Eat It amongst the music section.)

**Bonus Scene**

Stephen: Can someone tell me why my camera sped up like that? That wasn't in the script.

Jeff: That thing must be old.

Stephen: No! I bought this camera today! Something's wrong with it.

Jeff: Maybe you should ask for a refund.

Stephen: I'm with you, dude.


	4. Episode Three

*Intro*

(At a coffee table are the kids, but Jeff, and Ben are not there.)

Stephen: Hi, we're the Band of Misfits. Well, Easter may have come and gone, but we're here still celebrating it. Why?

Jane: I got God of War: Ascension.

Stephen: So, with that said, we made this presentation just for you.

Liu: Sorry my brother's not here. He and Ben called in sick.

(Fade to black)

(Scene: a chinface puppet of Kratos holding the Blades of Chaos is scene in a background that resembles ancient Greece; the background music is soundtrack from God of War III.)

Kratos: I'm Kratos, the Ghost of Sparta! And now the day has come for me to slay this minion of Ares, the God of War! (A hand places an emperor scorpion in front of the puppet.) Foul beast, tell your master that I will serve him no longer! (using the arms, the chinface begins to attack the scorpion, provoking it into a fighting position) Come at me! (The hand of the scorpion's owner places the arachnid closer to the chinface, and it gets angrier as it gets attacked by the plastic Blades of Chaos.)

Jack: No turning back, Spartan!

Kratos: I never turn back! (The puppet attacks the scorpion, resulting in it stinging him. Kratos roars, but its obvious who ever the owner of the chin is, it's clear that they're trying to hide the pain.) Is that all you can do, beast? (The scorpion stings him more. Finally, the owner of the chin has had enough.)

Liu (dropping the Kratos act): Oh, fuck! Ah, goddammit, get me outta here! (He removes the background off him along with the scorpion.)

Stephen: What happened there?

Liu: $#*% happens. (He goes off to the sink and rubs alcohol on his face.) I better not be in the hospital after this.

Jane: Why, no insurance?

Liu: No, I won't be able to afford a room. (Stephen laughs at this while Liu continues to wash his face.)

Credits: Background design by Jane Everlasting and Stephen. Music: Rage of Sparta from God of War III

**Bonus Scene**

(Scene: It is afternoon Outside Jeff and Liu's house, with Jane as the camerawoman)

Stephen: Alright, Liu (gestures to him) has had a face lift after that scorpion incident earlier. We like to show his parents.

(The camera shakes a little as the boys walk up to the house. Liu unlocks the door and Stephen walks in first.)

Liu: Hey mom! (Liu's mom and dad are in the living room.)

Margaret: Stephen, Jane, what are you doing here?

Stephen: Showing you your son's new face. (Liu walks in, his cheeks swollen. Mom screams)

Margaret: What the hell happened?! (She touches her son's cheeks, baffled and shocked)

Stephen: Turns out your son's allergic to scorpions. Makes him bloaty.

Margaret: That's not funny! He's a balloon!

Peter: Maybe we can pick him with a pin. (Stephen and Jane laughs)

Margaret: Not helping! I'm going to call the clinic.

Stephen: Oh, come on! It wasn't even deadly. At least 25 species of scorpions can kill. Emperors are not one of them! (Liu's mom glares at him)

Margaret: Just get out if you won't help. (Dad gives them a look that says, "Do what she says." Jane and Stephen leave.)

(Cut to Stephen walking down with Jane behind him.)

Jane (O.S.): Sheesh, what a party pooper.

Stephen: I'll say. (He bumps into a man who grunts) Oops, sorry.

Jane: Why don't we try something a bit less, hazardous?

Stephen: I think I got it.


	5. Episode 4

*Intro* (Scene opens up to a farm with a pig in its pen. In front of the pen, the kids are all there, dressed as farmers)

Stephen: Hello, we're the Band of Misfits. And welcome to this animal addition of our show. And to start off our special, we're at a friend's barn, and he allowed us to play with his animals. Particularly, Sam, this pig. (Points behind him) And we're going to play a game called When Pigs Fly.

**Scene 1**: (Sam is placed on what appears to be a catapult. Jeff is on the other side of the catapult, ready to launch. However, Sam walks off, leaving nothing to fly. Cut to a field with Stephen in front of Sam.

Stephen: Okay, we're going to try something different. (He gestures to Sam with balloons tied to around him.) We're going to make this pig fly even if it kills us!

(Cuts to the field, this time, far away from the pig, now tied to helium balloons and a tether. Jeff lets the pig go, and it flies up into the air, but with the rope in place, it won't get far.)

Jack: (laughing) See that? Pigs can fly!

Jane: Can we get the pig down now? He looks scared.

Stephen: Stop worrying. (Stephen lowers the pig, and when it was untied, it took off running.) Run, Wilbur!

**Scene 2**: (Jeff and Liu are inside a barn, with Jane, wearing knee pads, a blindfold and a look of worry. Stephen hands her a cloth donkey tail with a pin on it.)

Stephen: Hi, I'm Stephen and this is pin the tail on the donkey. This donkey. (The camera pans over to a real live donkey eating hay.)

Jane: I don't want to do this. (Jeff spins her around, then stops her, facing the donkey's rear.) Where am I going? (She walks to the left, but Jack, the cameraman, ushers her towards the donkey. Then, the expected happens: it kicks her in the shin, making her fall, groaning.)

(Cut to Jane back on her feet, now knowing where she's going. She advances toward the donkey again, but it kicks her in the &^%$. Jane keels over.)

Stephen: (laughing) I thought that worked only on males! (Jane groans as the donkey resumes eating. Jane waddles out of the barn, holding her privates. As the camera follows her, a shadow ducks into the darkness of a supply closet. No one notices.)

**Scene 3**: (Jack and Jeff are in the middle of a bull ring with, what else? A bull. Stephen is the cameraman.)

Stephen: Tell the audience, Jeffrey, what are we doing?

Jeff: Cow tipping. Simple and sweet. Not.

(The boys walk over to the bull. It looks at them, curious. They ignore it and walk up to its side.)

Jack: Ready? (He pushes the bull's side, but nothing happens. He pushes with all his might, but the bull moves away from him.) Don't walk away from me!

(Cuts to Jeff at the bull's side. He charges, and presses into the bull's side, but the bull runs away.)

Jeff: Hey! You come back or I'll make you into ham-(He doesn't even have the chance to get away in time as the bull rams into him.)

Liu: Jeff! (Jeff gets up and runs out of the ring. Stephen receives a death glare from Liu.) What the hell was that?! Did you know that would happen?!

Stephen: Of course. It's a bull!

Jeff: Hate you... (Stephen laughs, oblivious to the brothers' anger.)

**Scene 4**: (Stephen has a woodpecker perched on his finger. Jack is behind him with a wooden...Should I put this here? And Jane is the camerawoman.)

Stephen: This is a woodpecker. And this (points to the unmentionable) is a wooden pecker. What happens when the two meet? Oh, and this (the camera pans to a man wearing a gray undershirt and black pants) is Mike, our bird specialist. Making sure Woody doesn't get hurt.

(Stephen places the bird on a branch close to the &*^&%.)

Jack: I don't feel comfortable doing this. (Jane giggles as the little bird begins pecking at... The background music is Hot Nuts by Lil' Johnson.) Branch. Need branch. (Jane POV, she grabs a branch and gives it to him, and he puts it in his mouth.) I don't want to scare it...Ow!

Jane (O.S.): Feeling fine? (Jack shakes his head as the bird continues to peck, finally reaching flesh. Jack squeals and backs off from the bird.)

Stephen: I think he's had enough.

**Scene 5**: (Stephen is in front of a cactus patch. He looks annoyed.)

Stephen: I'm Stephen, and this is a cactus acupuncture. (To someone o.s.) Can I have my say in this, Jeffrey?

Jeff: (O.S.) NO!

(Stephen groans, runs off and the camera zooms on him running back to the cactus patch. He screams in pain as he is pinned by the needles. Jeff laughs.)

Liu: Consider this payback for that bull!

Stephen: Shut up and get me out! (Liu and Jeff oblige. Stephen lands on his belly, howling. Cut to Jeff and Liu plucking the needles out.)

Stephen (muffled): No more acupuncture. Cactus or not.

**Final Scene**: (Cuts to Jeff and Liu grabbing a bassoon and a tuba. Jack is the cameraman. He follows them to a pen with a ram in it.)

Stephen: Don't be scared if he looks at you funny.

(A worried Liu gets into the pen first. The ram looks him over carefully. Liu begins to play in front of it, provoking it and making it charge at him. He groans as the ram hits him in the knee.)

Stephen: Play, dumbass! (Before he can play a single note, Liu gets struck again by the ram.)

Jane: Now, is it true that soothe the savage beast?

Jack: Well, not the music he's playing.

Stephen: Jeffrey, help him!

(Jeff jumps over the fence and plays his tuba, but nothing stops the ram from attacking Liu. Suddenly, Jeff hits the ram with the tuba.)

Stephen: Whoa, whoa, whoa! Jeffrey! Stop!

(The ram, now angered, charges at Jeff and knocks him flat on his back. Jeff tries to hit the ram again, but is headbutted.)

Liu: Jeff!

Stephen: Jeffrey! (Stephen runs into the pen and drags Jeff's body out. Liu makes a break for it when the ram resumes hitting him.)

(Cuts to Jeff sitting on the ground, holding his head. Stephen is towering over him, glaring)

Stephen: What the hell were you thinking?! That wasn't in the plan!

Jeff: I wanted to. And don't call me Jeffrey.

Stephen: What?

Jeff: Just shut up. (He gets up and walks off.)

Stephen: You're not mad about that bull, are you?

Liu: He's been having a bad day is all. (The camera pans from Liu to Jeff, now leaving the scene. Jeff, hey! (Runs after him.)

Stephen: (the camera pans over to him) What's with Jeffrey?

Jane: (O.S.) Maybe he doesn't want to get hurt anymore?

Stephen: Ah, you worry too much. He can take it like a man. Besides he doesn't know about our next prank segment.

Jane: Prank? What is it?

Stephen: It's a surprise. Come on let's get back to the car. (To the camera) And this concludes this week's episode. See you soon.

**Bonus scene**:

(As the crew heads back home in the car, with Stephen driving, they pass a man dressed in black. The camera distorts. Stephen notices him.)

Stephen: Hey, isn't that the guy I bumped into the other night? The guy with the leather jacket?

Jeff: (Glowering) I saw no one.

Stephen: Never mind.


	6. Episode 5

*Intro*

(It is evening. The kids are one their way to a park. Jeff doesn't even look at the camera as Stephen introduces themselves. Stephen himself is wearing a black suit and tie.)

Stephen: Hi, we're the Band of Misfits. Today we're doing something special. Thanks to Victor Surge of the something awful forums, the Slender Man was made real. And as tribute to him and Troy Wagner of Marble Hornets, we present to you, Slender Pranks. (He walks past a man and a woman sitting on a bench watching them as he puts on a mask.) I can barely see in this thing.

Man: (O.S.) Are you looking for trouble?

Stephen: Yep!

(Cuts to a pathway with Stephen on one side, and the camera is placed on the other side, judging by the view. He's hiding between two trees. A teenage couple walks by. Slender-Stephen walks up behind them, following them. The girl sees him and screams. The boy looks around and yelps. Then they laugh when Stephen strikes a funny pose. Cut to Stephen back in his position. An older man is walking down the path when Stephen lunges at him. The man gasps as Stephen looms over him, then does a funny pose.)

Man: You watch yourself.

(Cuts to Stephen back in his position. A family of four walks by and Stephen walks up to them. One kid screams. The parents shout at him, prompting Stephen to explain himself. The family walks away. Stephen shrugs his shoulders and walks back to his position.)

Stephen: Parents. Too strict.

(Cuts to Stephen back in his position. A pair of teenage girls walk by him, but before he could stalk them, they spot them.)

Girl 1: Slender Man! (She laughs)

Girl 2: Seen you on YouTube! (Stephen does a funny pose)

(Cuts to Stephen back in his position. A man in black with his hands in his pockets, a red bandana hiding his face and a black hat walks down the path. Stephen walks up to him and looms over him. The man takes one look and stares at him through a pair of dark sunglasses. Stephen backs away. The man readjusts his bandana, then walks away. The camera distorts as he readjusts his dark glasses.)

Stephen: What's his problem...?

(Cuts to Stephen back in his position. A trio of juveniles on skateboards ride past him, but he chases after them. One of them stops and throws a big rock at him. Stephen yelps in pain as the boys ride off. Jane runs past the camera and struggles to help Stephen up. The other boys watch helplessly.)

(Cuts to Stephen sitting on a boulder not too far from where they were. Stephen rubs his now bleeding head.)

Jane: Need an ice pack or a stitch or two? (Stephen shakes his head.)

Stephen: I'm fine.

Jeff: We got them on tape didn't we? Can't we send this to the police?

Jane: Sorry. It was too dark. I couldn't see their faces.

Stephen: And this mask obscured my vision.

Jack: Can we end this then? You look like you need a rest. (Stephen shakes his head.)

Stephen: I don't need a rest. I need a big stick to hit those brats over the head! And if I catch that guy in the leather jacket again...Oh my head.

Jane: Get him out of here.

Credits: Thank you Victor Surge and Troy Wagner for making an awesome web series.

**Bonus Scene**: (Scene: Stephen is in his bedroom, looking down at the camera.)

Stephen: After a scene like this, I think I need a change of pace for my show. I know a forest nearby where the trees are a perfect place for climbing...and falling. As long as those brats are out of my sight. And that guy in black creeped my out. Whatever. Nighty night.(Stephen switches off the camera.)


	7. Episode 6

*Intro plays* (Opens to a forest with the kids all there.)

Stephen: Hi, we're the Band of Misfits. And we're in some random ass forest looking for this particular tree I saw while hiking around her.

Jane: Biggest one I might add.

Stephen: And for that reason, we are here to perform Stephen's Tree Challenge. This may take a while.

(We see through Jack's POV camera, Stephen and Liu walking ahead of the others. Stephen is whistling Jeepers Creepers.)

Jack: Hey, isn't this scenario like Friday the 13th?

Stephen: (looks back at the camera) How so?

Jack: Well, there's a bunch of kids, walking in the woods. Sooner or later, some maniac, IE, Jason Voorhees, will burst out of nowhere and try to kill us.

Stephen: That's a bunch of-(A figure wearing a mask made of leaves and carrying a spear lunges at him; he backs into the camera, bumping it.)

Jeff: (taking the mask off) Gotcha, *^&%! (Stephen snatches the spear away and throws it to the ground.)

Stephen: &%^$ off, Jeffrey!

Jeff: (growling) My name is Jeff. Why do you call me that?

Stephen: I can. Now let's find that tree.

Jeff: (to the camera) He's a real asshole, you know that?

(Cuts to Stephen now in front of the camera. He stops.)

Stephen: Nature calls. You guys go on ahead. Just follow the path.

(Cuts to Stephen in front of a tree. His back is facing the camera.)

Jack: Hey, it is small! (Stephen turns his head around, angered.)

Stephen: Hey, get your ass out of here! (He zips his pants up and prepares to leave.)

(Something big and black lands next to the tree Stephen was urinating on. Stephen and Jack take off running. Suddenly they stop and Jack's camera focuses on the thing, now scratching on the tree.)

Jack: (whispering) What is it?

Stephen: (whispering) Looked like a bird. But it's not. (He grabs a stick; one as big and thick as a 2X4.)

(The thing stands up and turns to look, but the camera distorts and static appears. The boys take off running. A soft giggle is heard as the thing takes after them. Suddenly, Stephen stops and raises the stick. The camera turns to see him fighting the creature.)

Jack: Ste-(The camera distorts, the sound mutes and fades to black. Vision is now in night vision, unbeknownst to Jack. Stephen is fighting off the monster. Then the camera distorts again, and cuts to black. The sound is turned back on. Sounds of fighting is heard along with Jack screaming and the creature letting out a bone-chilling screeching.) Hel- (The camera mutes again.)

(The vision becomes clear now. Stephen is standing over the thing with the branch in his hand. There is still no sound. Stephen turns around and says something, but we can't hear him. Jack walks up to him, still focusing his camera on the scene. Suddenly, the sound comes back.)

Stephen: -mask. I can't take it off. (He bends over and tries to pull the thing's mask, but can't. A scream interrupts them.) Jane! Oh god!

(He rushes past Jack. Jack looks back at the corpse. Black shapes swirl around it. But before he could say anything about it, Stephen drags him away.)

Stephen: Let's go! (The camera pans down to Jack's running feet as he runs, following Stephen.)

(Eventually, they reach the source of the screaming. The camera moves up from Jack's feet to the scene in front of he and Stephen. Jane, Liu, Jeff, Jack and Ben are on the ground, either on their hands and knees or writhing in pain. A shadow of a man is on top of the tree they are in front of. The camera distorts then falls to the ground as Jack loses his grip and falls down. We can now see Stephen, the only one left standing, staring in fear. A pair of black steel-toed boots drop in front of the camera. A hand off-screen picks up the camera, then walks over to Stephen, frozen in fear. Then the figure hands the camera over to him. All we can see now is the fabric of his shirt. Then the camera turns and focuses on the scene, but it's still distorted.)

Stephen: Oh god! Bodies-(static) -too old to be like this-(static) years old! (He pans down on the others. He grabs Jeff and Liu.) Get up! (He tries to pick up Jack, but he is too heavy.) Give me a hand-(static)

(The scene shifts immediately to Stephen dragging Jane's unconscious body to his car. The others are already inside, but they are dry-heaving and choking.)

Stephen: You better not start throwing up in my new car! (He starts driving down the road away from the woods.) What was that? (No one responds. By now they stopped dry heaving.) We'll talk about this later. Let's just get back home.

(Shifts to Ben's house. Ben has been dropped off. From the dash-cam's POV, we see that the only ones left are Jeff and Liu. Jeff is smiling in a creepy way.)

Liu: Jeff, are you okay?

Jeff: Fine. Just fine. Just...thinking.

Stephen: About what?

Jeff: None of your business, Steven.

Stephen: Okay... (He switches on some music on the radio. The song is My Own Prison by Creed.) I like this. (Suddenly, Jeff opens his door and jumps out.) What the *&# ? (He stops the car and takes the camera off, following Jeff and Liu.)

Liu: Jeff! Jeff-(he grabs his shirt, but Jeff tugs his arm away) What's wrong? (Jeff doesn't reply, and keeps walking home.) Answer me!

Stephen: Alright, fuck you two, then. I'll drive by myself. (He heads back to the car, humming the song on the radio.) Jeffrey...what's wrong with him?


	8. We made the 10:00 news

(The scene opens to a large mall. Stephen, the camera man is walking in.)

Stephen: (O.S.) Hi, I'm Stephen of the Band of Misfits. Last week's episode ended kind of...bad. I'm here to make it up though. I was promised to meet the others at the mall for this public prank. Now, I was supposed to meet them at a Game Stop. Ah, here we are! (He takes a seat on a bench outside the store.) Now all we have to do is wait.

(Cuts to what appears to be security footage of another section of the mall. A man with black hair and wearing a clothes that are all black: a leather jacket, jeans, sunglasses, iron-toed boots and a bandana over his face walks through the entrance. The man walks up an escalator, up one floor above the Misfits leader. He stops to readjust his glasses and bandana, then heads to a super market. He walks in, then heads over to the cereal section.)

(Cuts to a shot of Stephen's camera looking up at its owner.)

Stephen: I don't believe it. (He grabs the camera and focuses on the only other Misfit. Liu.) Where the bloody hell are the others?

Liu: Sick. Jane has been doing nothing but stare at her bedroom with a headache. Ben has a fever. He's playing Majora's Mask to pass the time. Jack's got a strep an eye irritation. Jeff's locked himself in the closet-(Stephen giggles, much to his chagrin) ...and been doing nothing but stare at the wall. He keeps muttering your name.

Stephen: He is going homosexual for me? (Liu slaps him)

Liu: Why do you treat this like joke?! You've been doing this ever since that animal episode.

Stephen: I try to ignore all the bad things in life. Been doing that since...

Liu: Since that incident you refuse to speak to your parents about?

Stephen: Yeah. Now get off my back and don't drag that up. (Liu scoffs and backs away from him.)

(Cut to the security footage again. The man in black appears to be browsing the clothing aisle. He spots a woman picking out some clothes for her daughter. He reaches for something in his pocket, then tosses it at the girl. She looks down at a piece of candy and picks it up. She looks at the man who hands out a gingerbread man. The girl shakes her head, but the man makes a gesture that reads, "You can trust me." Cautiously, the girl approaches the man, but her mother stops her and pulls her away from him. They walk away from him and leaves the aisle. The man stands for a minute. Then follows them.)

(Cut to Ben sitting on a bench, his sad face looking down at the camera with Liu next to him.)

Liu: Look, I know you didn't mean to hurt him..

Stephen: I smashed his face with a skateboard. I know he had a knife, but...I went too far. I'm surprised he didn't call the police.

Liu: Neither did I. Guess he wants to face us personally at some point. Don't worry about it though.

Stephen: Did you talk to the others about this? Your parents? (Liu shakes his head.) Good. I already had them worried twice. The first was when you got your scorpion allergies, the second was that...thing at the tree. And the man in black that's been following us.

Liu: Still, I don't know if we (He suddenly freezes with a look of horror on his face.)

Stephen: Liu? (He waves a hand in front of his face. Then slaps him.) Hey!

(Nothing happens. The camera suddenly distorts then blackens out. The only thing audible is the sound of screaming. Agonized screaming. Then it stops instantaneously. The camera comes on, but only in night vision. Stephen looks terrified out of his wits as he uses the camera to look around at all the customers around him, frozen in place. With looks of sadness and fear stuck on their faces. Judging by the way the camera moves, the boy gets up and walks around, moving around the frightened faces. It looks likes time had stopped in the mall. The escalators stopped and the elevators are halfway up or down the doors.)

(Cut to the security footage. The same mother and daughter are at the registers. The man in black is right behind them. The woman looks over her shoulder to see him. She starts shouting. Clearly the clothes aisle wasn't the first time he had met them. A mall cop walks up to the family. The woman tells the officer what the problem is. He approaches the man. We can't hear what he's saying. Judging by the movement of his lips, he wants the man to remove the bandana and glasses. At first he hesitates. Then he complies. First he takes off his hat, then his hair? No, it's a wig. He has no hair at all! He places the hat and wig on the register. But when he takes off his bandana and glasses, the camera vision sees static. Then it turns back to normal. Everything has been frozen. Except for the man, who readjusts his glasses and bandana. Then he places the wig and bandana back on. Then he looks down at the child. He pats her head, then places the gingerbread man in her hand. Tipping his hat, he exits the store, pushing a man in his way to the ground.)

(Cuts to Stephen's POV camera, wandering aimlessly through the maze of frozen people. We're still seeing the video in night vision. Suddenly, the camera distorts. Stephen gasps and turns around, watching the man in black walk down an escalator, pushing a frozen woman aside. He sees Stephen. The camera cuts to black. The man is walking right towards him. Cuts to black again. The man gets closer as Stephen back away from him. Cuts to black again. The man is now a foot away from Stephen. Stephen screams as he falls flat on his back. The man looms over him. The camera fades to black once more. When we see again, the distortion is even worse. The man is now holding the camera, chasing down Stephen. It appears that dark shapes are swirling around him. He clutches his temples as he runs. Music is heard, playing throughout the mall. The song is Camptown Races sung by Al Jolson. Suddenly, the music stops as he falls off a balcony. The man casually walks down an escalator, whistling Camptown Races. He turns to the left to find Stephen crawling his way out of a fountain. As the man continues to whistle, he looms over him. Stephen can only silently scream as the dark shapes swirl around him.)

Weird singing voice: Gonna run all night, gonna run all day; I'll bet my money on a bob tail nag, somebody bet on the bay!

(Blackness. That's the only thing we see. Then, it cuts to a scene where Stephen is clawing his way out of the fountain, bleeding from the head. He looks at the camera. The man placed it at the edge of the fountain. Stephen grabs the camera and starts to run out of the mall. He stops when he sees police headlights coming towards the mall. He makes a break for it, never once looking back. Not even when a police woman shouts at him.)

(Cuts to the interior of Stephen's bedroom. He is facing the window, closing the shutters and curtains. He looks at the cuckoo-clock on his wall. It is nine o'clock PM. He shakes his head and sits on his bed, facing the camera.)

Stephen: It was three o'clock when I went there. When I woke up from that...I was out for six hours! It didn't even feel like I was out that long! I don't know what happened to Liu. He's probably on his way back home, no doubt angry at me for leaving him behind. What was I supposed to do? He was a living statue along with everyone else! No one else was going to help me! (shouts) And that thing chased me again! What is it that he wants from us?! (he clears his throat, only to swallow) Save that guy for later. Either way, I am not telling anyone about this. I don't want to give the other Misfits having a freak out, especially Jeffrey for leaving that slow-poke brother of his. I don't know who will be angry at me even more; Jeff or his and his brother's parents. Well, I think this ends this episode. If I can call it that. Till next time.

I saw the news. Everyone was taken to the hospital. Then I saw the footage of the man walking out of the mall, followed by me running away. I think two cops tried to get me to stop, but I never would have stopped even if I heard them. I got multiple text messages from Jeffrey. I never even bothered to answer them. I knew how angry he was. I know I'm going to feel his wrath in the morning. If only his brother had gotten out of the mall with me. Oh, well, that's nature for you. Survival of the fittest.


	9. happens

Stephen: Well, I got into another argument with little Jeffrey again. He kept cursing about me being a selfish *^$%, that I should have saved him back at that mall, blah, blah, blah. I don't feel comfortable around you right, he said. Hey, shit happens. Especially when you're scared. I learned that the hard way. Jeffrey, if there is anything that I can do to make it up to you, let me know okay? (he swats a bug and throws it off the coffee table) Save that guy for later. Right now, there is so much that is going on, I can't think of an idea right now. So, I think I might take a break for the time being. Get back to school work. Let me know if you need some laughs! Catch you later!


	10. Someone hacked into my account

̷̧͖̘͍̜͕͈͙̦͎̓͌ͤ͊́͒̈̃̑̀Ḧ̢̧̦͇̻̖̥͉̣̘̦͉̱̺͈̪̦͖͕̙́̌͆͗ͦ̀͌̃ͤ̽ͪ̌̍͛̌̿̋̃͑͘͝e̷̢̩͚̣͚̭̮͚̻̠͇͔̦̘͂̍̾̏̽̓̀̚l̶̲̥̺̱͖̤̣̼̬̂̿̉͊̂ͯͯ́̽̓ͪ̚̕l̵̼͓͎͚̺̉͗͊͂ͤͮ͟͠oͤͥ̍̋͂͗ͮ̐̐͆̔ͪ̔̽́̕͏͟͏̗̘̬͈̞͍̫̪.̶̷̱̫͙̠̖̀ͮͭ͒͂̾͂͌̓̂̚͘ ̷̛̻͓̜̦͕̞̺̙̬͓̥̮̫̗͇͎̯͖̜͗͂̉̿ͮͧ̃̂̑ͪ̒ͯ̚J̸̸̶̮̹͈͓̼͎̻̜̠̱̖̮̖ͨ̂̔ͩ̀ͬ̇͋̇͌ͥ͐̌̍̃̇̕͞ų̛͔̦̜̥̩̻̱͎̯̗͙̭̖̊ͥ͌̿͡ͅş͇̤̦͕͍̳͕̘̗̈ͫ̇ͤ͒ͮ̔̐̒͘ͅt̸̹͓̥̰̠̼̘̘̯̣ͬ͊͐́ͮ͑͗̎̅̽͘͜ ̸̸̨̛̥̝̖͍̟͓̞̠͖̘̟͕̥͍̃ͪ̈̄̏̾͌ͨ͗͑̂̚͘ṫ̔ͤͭ͌̿̽̾̇͂̎ͮ̋҉̸̴̷̭̝̩̻͠ḩ̴̸̨̞̙͇͉̦͉͖̳͖͍͖̪́̓ͤ̉̈́̏̊ͦ̓̽͐ͭ͟o̸͐ͧ͑͂̔ͦ͗̽̊ͩͬͩ͒͏̷̤͎̝͔͖͓̣̙̥̜͙̙͕̦̮̪͕̙͘͝ͅu̲͇͔̩̣̲͓͍͎̲̼̪̞̱̥̬͕͛ͦ͊͐͢ͅg̒̅̊͊̓ͨͨ́̊ͭ͒ͧ̊̓̚̚͜͏̗̞̺̪͕̱̻̝ĥ̋ͫ͊͒҉̵̷̸̮̘̭̕t̴̛͊̄̽̇ͤ̿̽ͫ̒ͯ͛͂ͣ̊̚͏̮͎ͅ ͣ̎̉͊͑͌͆ͦͥ̀ͣ̑͗ͬ̂ͩ̚͏̖̠̥͚̺͚̘̠̞̭̪̙̩̭͍̻ͅt̛̖̮̣͕͙̮̹͇̟̾ͩ͑̔̑ͣ̿͂͗͆ͭ̃́́̚h̢͗̊ͥ͌̿ͥ͑͒̾͂͒ͮ͊ͧ̃̓̃҉̸̯̱̞̩͠i̳̬̣̭̰̮͍̩̭͉̬̎̋̓̇ͯ̇͊̐ͭ͘̕͟͜s̫͚̦̖̻̮̣̣̗̩͓͙̣̖͖̝̺̯̿̋ͪ͑͆̓͒͠ ̷̛̪͎̝̼͓̤͍̳͚͎̻̝̝͎̦̯͊͑ͧͥ̊̿͆̈̄ͤw̷̡̻͉̞̺̤̦̫̟̺̘̟̻̯̰ͣ͂ͧ̉ͥ̓̓̉͗ͫ͗̇̿̃̇ͨ̉̚ͅͅo̷̸̖̞͈͎̍ͫ͐̿̏̀̏ͧ̓͋́͡͝ủ̶̡̙̥̳͚̥̖̞͙͕͔̺̭̖̥̫͍͈̋ͣ̐̋ͫͯ̓ͥ̂̍̓̾̚͜͜ͅͅl̵̮̱̥̥̟̠̬̹͙̜̥̝̐̎ͥ͑̀͘ͅd͕̹͙̩̳͕̟̟̬͖͎̳͕͊ͮ͋̆̒͌̎̂͛̂̊̿ͧͩͮ̅́ͮ̀͞ͅ ̵̵̘̱͖̼̻̻̼͙͚̙̑̀̇́̽̒̎͗̔̽̂́̓͗̚̚͠͞ͅb̶̢̳̻͎͚̤̯͇̱͈͍͈͕͙̦͕̩̑͛͒̒͐̇̈ͣͧ̾͂ͪͦ̂ė͉̮̤̤̞̣̹͖̠͗̑̆ͮ̂̀͠ ̧̞̘̦̲͂ͦͯ͌̌̽ͬ̽̓̽̀̿͊̈͑ͩͫ̆̀a̵̵̹̟̼̝̻̜̐̋͊̊̋ͥ̀͗͊̋ͥ̔͊̅ ̵̷͙̣̩̪̓̌ͣ̆̑ͥ͂́̚̕gͦ̊̇͂́ͯ̓͑̉ͧ҉̶̫̳͙̞̝̯̼̲̰̱͖ơ͙̫̰͈͚̰͎͖̭͚͉ͣ̅̓ͨ̓̿̄̓̎͒͝ơ̢̜͇͇̠̩̪̺̼͙͎̓ͤ͐̓͋̓̅̈́̋͑̌͆͂̽̆ͬ́͟ͅd̵̸͎̰̤͎̪̲̭̱̭̹̗̖ͦ͋̑͛̏̑̂̾̏̇ͤ̎͑ͨ̃̓͊͑̕ ̸̬̖͔̮̞̻͓͐̅̌̾̋̓̓ͬ̀͢t̵̛̎̓͛̿͗̿͛̀͗͌͘҉̠̘̘̝͍̮̖̝͓͚̤͍̤͢i̛̎̂ͮ̇̇͑́̆ͥ̂ͮͪ̍̑͠͏͙͍͚̯̞͎̝̣̣͈͎̳̣̝̟̗͉m̳̰̭̪̞͚̯̫͓͙̖̠͇̤̻̠̰̞͔͐̎ͬ̆ͮ͆ͤ̓̂̊ͧ̈ͦͫ̈́̋͠͡ę̷͉̗͚̟̫̪̥ͧ̄̌̇̔ͩ̋ͪ͂ͥ̚͞ ̢̨͓̗̫͕͎ͪ̅͌̇͡t̴̠̱͇͎͔̘̜̩̠͔̖͍̘̪̰̯̠̀͐̉̏͛̌̿́̚͜͜ͅö̶̮̳͓͉͍̰̳̯͔̟͓̣̤͕̤͈̝̌̏͛ͯ͐ͥͮ͐̓̓̈́͢ ̷̨̢ͣͦͮ̿͋͆̇ͨ̾ͧͭ͢͏͉͙̠̩͍͙͎̠̥̦͚͔̥͎̖ͅk̷̛̬̞̫͕͍̽̅̀̊̇ͥͩ̉̎͂ͩ͌̂̓̕ͅń̼͔͕̙̘͚͈̠̱͕̮̅͛̔ͥͯ̕͜ơͨͪ͊̈́̃͜͠҉̛̖̲̙͇̰͖̖̟̩͈̹̜w̵̶̧͕̬̲͙̫̞̯̘̌̓̇͆ͫ͆̽̌̈ͤ̒̏̆́̓ͣͧ̀͞ͅͅ ̛̦̖̼̬̤̼̒ͧͪ̂ͫ̎ͮ̓͌̓̋̔̇͑̕͘͢s̭̱̘͓͙̤̬̔̑͐ͯ̉ͫ̿̋ͥ̊ͩ͂̃̈ͤ̑̓́͘ͅo̘̥̬̼̳̭̖̭̣̎̉͊̾̂͘͟͜͠m̢͚͍̘͖̤͔͖̤̞̂̄̉̀͢͝͡ͅḙ̡͎̫̺̯̺͉̹̥͇͈̻̯̫̉̈̒͋̀ͬͨ̐͋͑ͥ͗͑̾ͧ̍̉͒͜͜͡ͅͅtͫ̂ͯ͐̏̇͝҉̫͉̯̱̗̲h̶̉̎̑̌̑ͮ҉̹͇͇͉ȉ̛̮̣̜̬̗̦̞̻͍͖̦͈̍͑̅̆̾̊͞nͣͦ̎̿̃ͪ͐ͮ̊ͯ̐̏̏̈̆̽͂͊̚͏͚̺͍̬͙̻̬̕g̷̴̜͎͎̠͚͓̻̫̹ͤͤ͊ͬ̍̽͛ͫͯ̇ͦ̏ͤ̎̄̈̀ͥ̀ͅ:̴̮͚̦̹͇͍̯̣͕̻̭̗̘̹̗ͧ̀ͮͧͣͯ̿ͩ̏͗ͨ̃ͮ͜ ̢͕͈̫͎͐ͬ͂̒ͧͫ̓̽̓̎ͭ̓ͅyͣ̽ͭͦ̂̈ͦ̀ͥͬͥ͑̀̔ͦ͏̢̠͔̪̼̗̼̦͠ơ̶̧̖͎̙̹̗̲̥͖͇͉̾̿̂͊ͯͯ̊̿̾̋́u̜͙̮̰͙̺ͩ̓̉̓̚͘͠ ̛̺̫̭̖̗̳͉̝̮̬̝̃͒͑̌̐̄ͥ̽̓̈́͘͟͝a̵̧̹̩̳̙̬͎̻͖͒̌̅͑̀ͭ̈́́r̴̨̘̠͚̮̱̰͓͔̭̤̭̩̮̯̯̺ͨ͊̓͒̇̔̄̿͒̓̔̈ͨ͒͋ͮ͡e̟͈̫̰͉͕͔͗ͣ͌͗͌̿͑́ͦ͆͗ͫ̎̈́̈͘͡ͅ ̧͉͔̬͔̰̱̙͔̯̺̳͎͙͔̹ͦ̓̐͆̅̒͆̂͗̾̊̈͑̄̎̃ͤ̾͜a̴̷̢͎̫̹̠̯̪̟̻͇̹̻̞̻̠̠̦ͬ̓̅̐͋̓̋͝͠ḻ̳̦̝̬̜̂ͭ̇̉ͥͣͣ͆̈͆̌ͣ̔́̒́l̛̬̫̖̩͔̜̖͈̟̰͚ͧ̂ͨͪ̇̓̈̒̔̋̓̃̓͟ ̵ͩ̐̓̆̒̋ͫ̈ͨ̉́̂̇͐̋҉̴̡͖̦̯̩͓͔͖͇͍̥̼̭g̋ͭͧͦͭ̈́̒̽̑ͪ́ͥͤ̋̕҉̛̭̯̜͚̕ǫ̸̸̶̮̱͎͙̟̭͕̩̹̪̖̠ͣ̇̂̆̾͌ͯ͋̈͋ͯͯ͒̊̊̏ͪ̊͘į͍̹̜̪̳̳̫̲ͫ̓͒͛͑ͬͭ̿̾̇̎ͤ̕͞n̷̈͆̐̄͑͊̄̌҉̫̤̙͉͙̲͖͕̞̪ͅg̈ͭ͗ͭ̅̄ͨͨ͛̄͏̶̡̥̝̞̗͍̳̜̹̠̤̙̭̭̼̜̭͜͡ ̢͍̻̳̪̦̙̠̰̹̤͈̪͙̰̥̤̥͖̤͒ͪ͐͌̄̏ͭ̂̓̉͌̾͘͟t̺̘̬͉̺̦̖̩͇̱̅̽͊͊ͥ͛ͥ͊͐̏̚͜͞͞ơ̶͓̯͕̩̪̳̙̬ͦ͒ͦ̆̅̐̃̈́͟ͅ ̶̡̡̛͔̗̖̹̭̗̻̯͙̹̹͈̦̻͖̳͇ͫ͊̇̊͝d̴̸̴͑ͪ̎̂͑͊̌̆ͣ̉ͤͬ͊̚͘҉̘̝̜̞̩͇̩̹̰̰̭̠͔̯̣͓̫͖į̶̨͓̯̳̣̥̖̩͂ͣ̏̔̐̋ͬ̌́͠͝e̸͍̼͔̱̮̝̬̜̟̠̲̤̯̱̯͉ͧͯ̉ͬ͒ͥ̓ͩ͂̃̊̊ͫ̀͜͝.̴͈̝̤̲͚̖̰͂̉ͮ͑ͬͫͪͭͩ̆̔ͪ̈͌͒̿́͢͡͡ ͖͙͉̲̣͙ͦ͋͗̓̽̍̒̑͆ͧ͂̂̿̚͝͝Fͦ͊ͥ̈́͂͋͑̍ͮͭͭ͜͏͎̙̫̖̝̯͉̱͙̮i̧͔̝̱̞̯͍̬̩̰̯̰̤͕̖̼͚̥̯̽̃ͤ͊̕͜͠ͅr̷̡̡̃͗͗̍́͆̒ͯ͐̄ͮ̏ͨ͋̅̍̔҉̹̰̻̥͕͚͔͉̫̗̱͢ͅş̜̘̠̱̙͖̦͖͎̮̮̟̍̄͗͑̽̾ͥ̅ͯ͑̀̚͟͜͢t̨̧̡̢̲̜̖̣͈̹̻̮͉͖̣̫͕͓̽͗̔̽ͭ͆ͧͦ̉͝,̶̛̯͖̩̯͉͖̖͈̫͍ͯ̍͋̄ͩ̆͆͗͗ͪ̚ ̹̤̤̤͚̞̬̪̗̖̙̒̽̔͗̍ͤ́̾ͭ͐̈́ͦͤ̃̑̏ͧͩ̅͠͡t̢̧̛̠̭̙͇͔̙̜̹̞̲͔̲͉̮̣͐̔͋́ͅh̒̉̈́ͮͤͨ̀ͭ̆͏̧̺̼̗̺̳̪͇̼͖̳̮̣e̷̺͕͔̫̩͙̮̯͔͍̬̯̼̙̮͓̤̟̓ͤ̉̿̐ͮͤ̈̓ͧ̎̃̐ͣ̚͟͠ͅ ̶̵̺̜̞̟̬̬̲̝̬̫̣͇̠̼͋ͨ̊͋̏̕͢k̅͂̊̐̃ͣ͡҉̷̫͇̺͍̟͕̝͚͍͈̝̝i̵̵͎͎͙̣͙̦̖̼ͩ̾ͧͬ̽̾̊̃͗͗ͧ̌̾ͥ̕͠ļ̛̰̜͔̩̭̜̩̙͇̭̽̋̊͋ͥ̊̊̌͂͛̏͑ͯ̑͋̽ͅl̴̖̦̫̲͙͙͎̥̼̫͇̫̟̜̣̠͕͈̭ͦ̈́ͫ̔̉̽̇͛͒̀̓̃̽ͥͨ͆͗ͯ̿͠e̶̢̹̥̪̟͈̜͈̟̬̬̠͚͍͕̺̯͕ͧ̃ͮ͂̌̀ͥ̒ͥ̄̾ͨr͂̎ͧͮ̒ͦ͆̚͏̵͔̲̬͚̰̰̥̞̯̺̹͔͓̜̘̣̜̕,̢̛͈̺̪̫͎̤̻̤̪̜̙̙̗̪̞̞͙͂͋̌̂̓͆̿̐ͩͫ̕ͅͅ ̵͂̇ͪ̾̊҉̣͙̗̻̣͚͇̖͍̥͙̜͞t͑̈̅ͮ̉̐͗̐ͫͧͮ̏̅ͥͫ̚͏̨̧̟̭͖͉͎͙̹́͢h̊ͤͥ̅ͨ̓ͥͨ̾ͥ̈̍ͦ́͘͏̴͇̗̤̲̹̩̯͚̰̭͎̩̳̳eͨ̌̅͗ͭͧ̓̿͋̎ͣͫ̄̇̾͌̋҉̵̡̣̤̫͚̝͔͘ǹͬ̑ͥ̀̅̑̔̋ͥ̇҉̵̨̧͎̖͚͔̟̳̟̜̲͚̲̙̥͖͕̤̞͠ ̵̡̡͓̹͚̻̺̳̼̼̩͈̺͉̲̈́̐̿̊͋͂̏͗ͨ̔̒͑̂̒ͪ͒̔̽̚͟ͅt̨̋̏͋͏̶̟̻̼̜̳̳̼͎̩̖̞͓̪̙͍͓h̖̠̲̜͎̱̑̾̂͒̓̆̅̔ͭ̅ͭ͌́͞e̛͇̞̠̜̯̟ͫͩ͋ͣ̀ͦ̔̅̍͐̆ ̷̡̺̺͇̞̼̣͔͉͉̳̣̰̪̖͛̈͋̓̓̅̿̅̎͌ͩ̔̃̈̚͞b̶̃ͭ̿̐͐͑͘͏͕͚̬͍͚͕̮r̴̛̭̺͔͕͉͓̅́̂̄́͂ͭ̒o̶͇͕̲̯ͯ͆ͪͩ̒͒ͪ̐ͨ̉ͯ̌́͗̄̀̀t̨̢ͬͮ̋̌̏͏̗̖͖̖͙̝̘̫̮̦̻̤̱̬͞h̡̧͓͎͎̥͎̜̯͕̬̩̓ͪ̓̿̓̊̈̔̃ͥ̚̕͜͡ͅĕ̶̡̳̥̭̳̤̗̟͎̃̆͂̏̅̈͋̌͌̋ͩ̔ͤ͌̚̚̚͢͝ŗ̢͉̣̗͈̦͖̬̬͈̟̏̃͆ͬ̾ͫ̈̅̀ͬͨ̅́̉͡,̡͕̭͍͕̬̱̣͉̈́ͪ̉ͨͦ̋ͬ̀ͧͮ̚̕͡͝͡ ̴̶̧̛̦͚̳͔̫̩͚̻̙̩̭͈͍ͫͪͧ̋̕ţ̶̺̯̥̳̝̮̯͕͔͚̞̰̝̯̣̳̌͑ͭ̇̍̽̓̇͋̓̆̆ͤ̚h̐͊ͮ̃̌҉̖̩͎̖̤̯̀ͅë̴̮̻̹͇̩̦̮̺͍͍ͨ̎̇ͦ͌̋ͭ̉̇͌ͯͪ͆̀͞ͅn̾̇̓̓͆̅̚҉̗̫̫̤͚̺̩͔̰͎̦̙̯͔͓͍͜͟ͅ ̧̜͉̳̗͎̳̟̩͖̯͙̳̏͋ͣͦ̕͝t̷̸̯͖̻̲̩̥̗̣̬̩̮̰̠͐̿̿ͥͨ̔̍ͥ̓͛͋͑͂͘h̵̟̦̻͚͉̪̩ͤͫ̐͑̈̀̉ͪ͠ȅ̴̷̛͇͕̠̭̩͎͔̲̙͎͖̄ͣ̿̈̉̀ͤͧ͐̽̋ͬ͘ ̗͍̫̯͈̯͍͇̳̫͊͊ͯ͑ͦ̌̑ͮ̋ͭ̔̿͊̃͗̉̀͡͡ͅͅͅl̡ͭ̅̽̾̉̀͋͑́͗ͪ̓ͫͮ͛̇͆͒̅͠͝҉̹͎̤̮̰͓͓͇͙̪͙͖͔̺̼̣͇͈o̵͖̥̳̘̖͚͎̦͆̅͂̓ͩ͑ͦ͢͞͠v̷̮̹͇͖̉̏́̾̀ͩͩ̾̋ͯ̿̎̆̚͟e̶̩̫̹̜͚̼̗͇̥̙̝ͮ͂̊̀̽͂ͦ͌̇̈̋ͤ̒̄ͪ͋͘͘͞r̖͔̻̦͇̱͙͙̙̣̰̘̲̰͙͔̜̹ͥ͛̐̀̆̓͒̌̆ͥͧ̀̃̾̄̀̚͞,̡͔͖͉̜͚̗ͤͭ̃̉̌̾̎͗̐̆̽ͬ͋́ͯͪ́͟͢ ̵̸͎͈̹͍̫̥͍̹̥̉̾͊ͪ͗̚t̛͈̫̹͚͓͚̥̭̤͖͓͉̭̝̬̤͖̰̔͐̍̽̇́̀̕͢h̶̙̩̭̩̮͉͙̩͇̱̊͗́͌ͭ͗ͧ̌ͭͭ̿̚̕͢͜͢é̴̢̬͉̣͕͓̝̫͎͈̳̺̜̉̓ͨ̓ͭͨͥ̉́ͬ̚͞ͅn̶͍̥͓̦̫͔̗̯̘̙̠ͥ́̀ͫ̎͂̃͑ͮ̐ͤ̄́͘ ̨̀̈̎͌̓̕҉̵̸̭̞̞̺̳͇̗̲ͅt̫̬͙̥̱̻̯̲͈̤̯͖͙͆̔̌̾̌ͦ̋͠͞h̟͓̝͙̯̜͙̮̝̤́̾̒͛ͣ̃ͮ̅̊̍̊̐͌ͤͥ̃͢͞e̴͖̳͚͇͔̝̹͓̖̮̰ͦ͂̍ͦ̒̾ͧ͌͑ͫͭ̀̊̀͢͜ ͂̾ͧ̎̈̉͌̿ͦ́ͫ̚҉̫͙͖̝̲͓͚̞̣̪̻̗͓e̊́͂̋̅̓ͦ͋ͤͦ͏͙̼̱̦͚̹̟̭̳̤͚̭̞̗ͅy̨̛̫̖̙̜̳͖ͮ́ͥ̍ͥ̂ͫ̐͗͐͘͞ę̷̡̳̦̜̲͖ͪ̏ͪ̅͝ļ̛͔̭͖̝̺ͥ̔̈́͛ͦ̂͘͜͡e̠͇͓̺͈̝̜͉̤̟̼͇̠̗̺̲̔͑̂͋̾̓́ͤ̍̚͢͞š̨͓̳̬̰͗̃ͥ͞s̵̡̺̻̤̱̞̘̤͔̺̺̝͔̺̦͇͖̟̖̑̽͂̓ͤ̈ͪ͐̔̔̓͑͛̽̃͂̐̚͜͟ ̴̮̤̳͔͚̮̖̲̮͖̝̟͕͈̰̲̲ͩͩͥ͂̄̀̽̿̏̽ͤ͒̋ͯ̊̇̃͢͝͝ͅo͗͒ͧͨ̈̄ͦͬ̄ͣ̊͆̅̈́ͯͪ̋ͭ͘͠͡͏̛̤̩̝͉̪͍̳̬͈̹̺̠̬̪̥͉͈n̶̟̞̺̥͂̿̅̇̔̈́̃̐̈́̌̇͑ͮ̊̑́̕͘͜eͭ̎ͦͪ̑ͬ̏ͥ͋ͬͫͮͧ̉̍̚҉͘͡͏̖̲̼͉̜̲̘̩̠,̸̶̱̹̦̝̲̺͈̖̦͙̓̉̍̀ͬ̽̌̈̓́ͬ̈̋ͣ̀͟͝ ̶̨̞̤̩̖͓̘̜͖̖̩͓̦̥̻͉̟̪̲̘͊̒̋̓̂̈̀ͬͧ͑̇ͬ̽ͯͤͣ͑̚ą̴̳̳̩̱͚͖̜̦͓͊͐ͮ̾̀̚͟͡n̄͛ͮͭ͂̉̋͛̏̓̅ͨͣ́͜͏̴̳̳̰̫̭͍͈͓̻̟̜̲ͅd͛ͤ̈́ͭͥͦ̐̇͌̒̂́͒̏̉͌̅ͧ҉͏̼̭͍̫͖̣̫̳ ̘̟̲̥͔̖̫͚͚̭̭̓͒ͬ͋͗ͧ͆͒͊̈́ͤ͐͘͘t̷͊̈̏̾̍̔̚͜͢҉̨̘͎̮̜h̨̨͈͔̰̞̬̦͎̝̳͍̞̺͉͇̻̮ͤ͐͌̈́̾͆ͦ̀ͤ͂ͯͯͪ̀̕͡ͅͅȇ̴̴̴̟̣͚̩̖̠͕̘͓͍̙̥ͨͯ̚n̶̴̡̛̪͉̹̺̬̩̭͇̮̑͋̊̎ͤ̇̅ ͌̓̏ͩ͋̀̐̚͡͏̗̰̖̲͈̹͖̺̙͖̮͞ţ̱̻̙͓̭̗̒̑̎͆ͧ̈͜h̽̃̏͆ͪ̍̇҉̰̳̯̲͖̠̭͞ę̬̮̼̮̠͇̘̳̄̎̐ͫ͌ͨ̓̊̈̈͢ ̵̻̰̗̙͔̟̹͐ͤ̃͒ͮ̆̂̽d̶͔͔̹̭͇͔̝̻̻̭̺̘̤͔̋ͭͭ̂̌̂ͮ́́́̕͜ͅr͌̀̾̈́̅̀̀ͩ͑̂́͂̊͗ͩ̋̚͠҉͏͙̙̱̮̹̤̲̙̫̤͙̰̬̺̣̫ͅơ̵̵̗̩͔͉͇̖͕̺̠̤̱͓̯̭̞͍̝͒ͪͮ̈́̈ͣ͗̋̊̅̀̕w̯̩̗̮̠̺͈̪̘̺̭̺͕̘̋̆̏̈̅̈́́̀̍͋͋͋̄̆ͩͨ͢͡n̶̷̨̡̫̦͔̼̩͍̰͍̭̥͙̣͓̍̅͑̐͆̎ͥ̽ͥ̿̔͆̚͞e̵ͭ̈͛ͭͬͪ̇̏͂͑̀͆ͨ̽͒ͫ̿͌́҉̘͖͕͘ͅd̸͍̠͎͔͚̗̼̣̲ͨ̅͐̓ͯ̂̍͗͋̐ͪ͆̍̾́ ̡͍̱̫͚̙̯͎̙̖̙̣ͧ͐̍ͣ̐̽̽ͭ͊̒̊ͦ͗̚͢͠b̨̢̖͈̙̼̩͍͖͓̙̥̱̥̤̩̩͆ͯͦ̔̽̓̂̐̃̍ͬ͌̒͛ͨ͜o̶̧̝̳̟͉̣̘̺̖̖͔͈͑͂ͪ͂̋̅ͯ̉̿͗͒̑̚͝͠͠y̵̟͙͎̱̪̙͍̟̮̟̑͆̇̆̿̀ͪ̓̅ͫ̎̃̊͝.ͤͩ͗̎ͫͫ̏͑̚͏͔̬̲̤́͘͟͝ ̡̡̨͖͖̺̟̝̱͕̟̟̻̺̜͍ͯ̓͋̈̉̄ͣ̿̂ͨ̾ͦͫ̔ͫͦ̚̚͞ͅŢ̺̫̲̘̟͓̥̲̥͔̼ͯ̅ͮ͆̄́̀́͢ͅh̛̤̳̺̱͉͎͔̝̤̭̰̦͙̺̖͌́ͫ̒͛̀̀͘͢ͅa̲̬̻ͯ̅̓̆́̚͝͝t̡͚̗̰͓͕̞̥̭̻̄̂́͋͗̿̉ͨ͂̽͆ͩ͘ͅ ̽̑ͤͨ̅͆̅̈́ͣͣ̅͏̷̗̱͇̫̜͓ͅi̸̶̗̺͓̤͔̭̠͈̝̺̥͍̥̺̼̟̮̰̜ͩ̀ͬ̿̋̓ͯ̕͘͠s̷̶̪̥̟̪̩͙͈̪̥̥̩̱̼͓͍͚͕̄̌͐̒́͊ͦͫ͋̈́̋ͦ̔ͪ̂ͪ͢ͅ ̴̛̥̳̞͕̤̬͓̏̌̇̄̓̃̂͂ͧ̄̓̃́̕͞ȉ̢̨̧̟͔̰̣̝͈̟̳͉̮̱̳͓̳̌̏ͧ̓̏̇͛̈́͂f̶̶̦̗̳̝̯̗̙̙͖̼̥̗̞̞̯̘̟ͤ̍̑͊̃̉̾̀͟͢ ̨̧̫̖̭͕̥͇͕ͣ̆̍ͣ̈́̉̃̒ͬ̚m̡̧͖̰̼͚͉͈͇̠͔̖͆̈ͯ̏̏ͭ̾ͭ̆̀̚y̢̟͇̘̼̲̥̖̗̺̝̠̯̼̪̠͖̞̟̒ͤ̓̐̌͐̽̇͠͠ ̧̦̣̫͈̘̱ͧ̆ͩ̆ͮ̏̃ͫ͟͠p̷ͯ͂̑̓ͤ̃̑͗̈́̈͛͋ͪ̐̂ͨ̀͜͞҉̖̺̱͈̰͇͔̭̳ͅr̨̻̻̗͎̤͉̭͖͕̗̹̮ͭͯͭ̿ͨ͐͞ơ̺͍̟̲̤͖̠̟̐ͫ̓̒̉͊͐ͬ̽̋ͤ̃̿ͯͯ̀̕͜͞ḏ̻̭̺͎̦̞̖̮̞̙͖͎̖͚͍͕̗ͤ̓ͦ̄͛̇́͗ͣ͡͞u̸̶̸̢͈̪̠̥͙͚̦̎ͬ̔͗͑̀̽̑͐̄̉͊ͯ͂̑ͨͤ̚͜c̶̼͍̖̜̳̹̞͋͂͗̒̆̾̉̅ͯ͒̓ͪ̎̐͡e̸̶̞̟̫͔͔̖̩͇͇͚͓͈̪̮̺͖͋͆͗ͭ̇ͥ͑ͯ͛̕͜͞ͅŗ̡̀͑ͣͨ͐͑͌̾̃͒͡҉̙̬̱̥̟͇̲͙̥̰͖̭̰̥͙̻͓'̵̨͙̹̞͍̘̇ͫͯ͒̈͆ͬ̐̉́̉ș̨͇͇̘̞͙̗̖͌ͧ̓̈̉̒̊͛ͭ͠͡ ̷̣̺̻̤̫̎ͧ̿̇͆ͧ͗͌̀́ͅk͗̂̔ͥ̏͑̅ͪͧ̐͗̓͋ͫ̃͗̑ͭ͏͏̼̹̬̰i̛̐̈͗̆̈́ͣ̊͋̅ͬ̚҉̨̲̝̮̻͍̘̰̺̪͈͚̟̻̀̕nͯ͒ͪ̂҉̛̱̳̲̖̪̩̬̹̳͇̝͢͟͡ḑ̶͓̹͖͍̩̱̬̻̬̤͎̭̜͒̄́̋͑̊͡ ̸̡̛̥̳̼̺̭̦̺̙̯̙̉̉ͤ̃͊̅̽͂͗̐͂͂̃͒͐̑́͜ͅē̸̦̳̹͉̤̯̳̺ͯͯͬ̍̿ͧͬ̽́͜͡͝ͅn̯̫͙̖͓̹͉̮̲͓̖̠̗̽̄ͨ͋̇̆̆ͭ̓͒ͯ̋̚͢o̷̢̱̬͓͚̻̫͔̱ͪ̌ͨ̃͑̂̅ͫͧ̿͗ͮͩͧ̐̆ͨͬ̕u̗̺̻͚̱̞̗̯̗̫̝͛̏ͭ̇̐͑̆ͩͨ̈́͛ͣ̂̀͜g̴͉͍̪̱̹̪̬̙ͩ̽ͧͬ̔ͧͯͩ̑͆͆̎͐ͨ̌͆hͦ̅͐́̇̓́͐̂ͭͨ́̊̇ͬ́͂ͭ̉͏̣̜̥̀ͅ ̧̛͍̠͖̯̬̠̬͇̻͙̦͚̣̩̪͈ͥ̅̍̉ͣ̚t̸̗̳̙̘̯͍̦̻̺̹̳̜̏ͪ̽̅ͤ̅ͣͭ̌ͮ̌̓̑̊̓͢o̷̷̧̢̩̘̳̪̜͍̻͉̥̓͋̐̍̔ͧ̽̽͢ ̶̨̛͍͕̳̖̖͇͉̭̪͍̜̣͛̈̎ͪ͆́̈̄̐͂͆̃͒ͮͥͯs̷̢̡̜̗̙̻ͨͥ̄͒͛̆̆̃ͣ͐͂h̨̛̲̘̳̥̺̮͕̤̬̞͇͉̥̳̘̱͆ͥ̆̒͐̂̇̾ͩ͑̍̃̂͢͢ͅa̸̴̱͎̮̙̻ͭ̇̏͒͗̈͊̾̆ͮ̔͂͒͆́ŗ̴̘͕̘͚͋ͩ̉ͯ̋ͯͭ͌ͭ̽̊̀̚͘͠͠ȩ̪̟̪̞͖͓̱̙͇̞̻͇̤̹̳̑ͬ̔̄̔ͤ͒͑̾̒́.̛̝̯̯̯̻̖͓̻̃̔̂̂̽̀̌̄̐̇̎͊̈́̐ͮ͠ͅ


	11. Fun's over Hope not

*Intro* (Scene: The Misfits are at the edge of a forest. Stephen is smiling at the camera, the others, hardly.)

Stephen: Hi, we're the Band of Misfits. You may recall last time we came here we failed to do Stephen's Tree Challenge. Well, we're back and we're here to make up for lost time. (Everyone nods their heads slightly.) Well, let's get this party started!

(Cut to the path where the kids were heading to last time. Jane is the camerawoman.)

Jack: Why _this_ forest above all others, Stephen?

Stephen: It's the closest one there is. Plus, it's kind of fun to see the view from that particular...

Jack: Particular tree? (No response.) Stephen? (The camera turns to Stephen and Jack, the latter now waving his hand in front of Stephen's face. He turns and looks at what Stephen's seeing and so does the camera. The tree is gone; not even a stump is left.)

Jane: Did the lumberjacks come?

Jack: No. If they did? Why this one tree? And where's the stump?

Liu: Like it was erased.

Ben: (He notices Stephen wandering off.) Hey, Stephen? (Stephen walks deeper into the woods.) Stephen! (He takes off running with Jane following. The others are behind her.)

(Time lapse. Ben is in front of the camera, reclining on a tree, exhausted.)

Ben: Don't tell me we lost him, Everlasting.

Jane: Forget Stephen. We lost the others. Hell, we're lost, period! We have no idea where we am now! (Grabs her cell phone from her right pants pocket.) Come on, Steph, pick up the phone! (Silence.) Damn! He's not answering! Ben?

Ben: Same results. (He puts his cell phone back into his left pants pocket.) Now what?

Jane: (shouting) Jeff! Liu! Jack! Stephen!

Ben: Like that will work. (Suddenly, something shifts in the trees. Something is looming over them. And there's more than one. They snarl, forcing the two to take off running.)

(Time lapse: the two stop running, but are now exhausted.)

Ben: I don't think it even bothered chasing us, did it?

Jane:When I get my hands on-(whistling can be heard. The camera quickly pans to the left to find Stephen walking down the other side of a hill) I will kill you, mother fuck! (She runs after him, but he's gone.) What? (The whistling is still audible. Jane gets scared at this point.) Stephen? This isn't funny anymore! (starts crying) Come out you stupid idiot! (A branch snaps)

(Jane turns to the left, only to find not Stephen, but one of the bird things. Everything goes dark. When the video comes back, the camera is tumbling down a hill. It stops and faces upward, and we see only the tree tops. The sound of something tumbling and grunting becomes audible. It gets closer, then Jane and Ben's grunts become loud enough for us to know they are close. Nothing happens for several seconds. Then the camera shifts a little as Ben looks at the camera, inspecting for damage.)

Ben: You shouldn't have done that...

Stephen: (O.S.) What took you so long? (Ben focuses the camera over to Stephen leaning against a tree. Ben angrily tosses the camera to the ground and tackles him.) Hey, hey, hey! What's your problem?!

Ben: Hate you! Hate you! Do you have any idea what we went through?!

Stephen: (He looks up.) Oh, we're here. (He starts walking away. Jane tries to stop him.)

Jane: Where?

Stephen: Here. (He points to a bunch of ruins) I used to come to this place as a kid. It was a good place to hide. (He walks towards it.) No idea what it was, but I never cared. It was a good place to hide night, especially when sneaking out.

Ben: (to Jane, whispering) Sneaking out?

(Time lapse: The trio are now at the gates of the ruins, passing through them.)

Ben: What were those bird-things Jane and I saw earlier?

Stephen: Birds? (he stops) Uh, did they have a face that looked raggedy and a dark green body? (Ben nods) Oh, shit. I killed one of those things a week ago. (to himself) And that thing...ate it.

(The kids walk into the building. The lobby appears ransacked; behind the front desk, mailboxes full of letters and packages now collect dust. The waiting room next to the desk room has a table with dusty magazines on it. Jane walks over to the table and picks one up. It's a National Geographic magazine dated to 1980. The front of the cover depicts a burning school house. Jane places the magazine down. She looks back at Ben, now following Stephen deeper into the building.)

(Time lapse. The trio are walking up a set of stairs, then stop at the entrance of the second floor hall. Stephen points at one of the doors.)

Stephen: I took a picture with my parents in that room. We like to explore places like this.

Ben: Must have a thing for going to scary places.

Stephen: Now if only I know what it was. Can't tell if this is a hotel, a prison or a hospital. Either way, it's creepy in a fun way.

(Suddenly, Ben falls through the floor. Jane and Stephen rush towards the hole. In the confusion, Jane drops the camera. We see nothing but pitch black.)

Stephen: (O.S. and faded) My fucking camera!

(For several seconds, nothing happens. Soon, Ben turns on the camera's night vision and looks around. He appears to be in a cell of sorts with doodles of stick people cowering before a tall black stick man with a white head.)

Ben: Creepy.

(He swiftly turns to see someone wearing a green hood. The hood hides the majority of its face except for the mouth which has a dull, toothy smile. As it comes closer, static filters the camera. Ben turns and tears out of the room. He slams the door on the way out. Suddenly, something comes flying in front of him. It's the door. Turning around, Ben sees the smiling thing walking out the door. As he approaches, dark shapes start swirling around the room. As Ben runs for his life, the shapes take the form of tendrils that emerge from the shadows and ensnare him. Blackness starts to envelope him. Then, darkness.)

(Time lapse. Ben crawls out of a pile of rubble, tossing the camera across the room. After picking up the camera, he looks around. The whole place is black and white, like in an old movie from the 1930's. Strangely, he and the camera are the only things in color.)

Ben: Stephen? Jane? (To the camera) I don't know if you can hear this, but if you do, can you tell my mom and dad to always remember me? Gotta switch it off. I'll be back. I hope.

(Time lapse. Ben turns the camera back on. Through the camera, we see a dark haired woman wearing a light-colored gown with her back facing the camera. She appears to be working on something on the desk she's at. Ben approaches her and taps her shoulder.)

Ben: Madame?

(The woman slowly turns. What he sees makes him gasp and fall flat on his back. The woman has no face whatsoever.)

D̸̫̮̫͇̝͙̱͈̖͍̠͍̒̀ͫ̍́̾̕͘͞ͅͅo̴̷͔̼͎̝̝͒̃ͭ͗ͩ́̕ͅy̼̘̻͍ͩ̎͗ͧ̑ͮ͗̎͒̀̚͡ͅȯ̸̝̘̻̫͓̭͙̻̺̫̻͖̬͉̣͂̊̀̚̚̕u̝̞͇͙̺̦̤͈̘͔̔̔͆̋̇̚͠ͅk̸̪͎̜̖̻͚͓̲̼͔̫ͪ̽ͯ̋̒̏ͮ̉̚̚͘͘ṇ̸̢̬̦̜̙̠͓͎͓̺̝̯̳̓ͪ͒̌ͬ̃̏̐̀͋͒͊̀͠ͅȍ̵̬̳̳̟̪̘̬͚̲͈͇̥̻͊ͤ̔͊͂̆̈́̐͂̚͞ͅw̪̥̘͙͇̣̠̪̯̪̤͖ͥ͆ͤ̈́͟͢͡h̶̴̴̖̥̮͇̘̙̫̬̞̠͉̥̼̹͔̳̭ͨ̋͂͑͗͑͂̋̅ͫ̅̚̚͠ͅǫ̸̲̤͓̺̱̟̦͔͎̼̼̲͉̘̭̹̑ͤ̂̾͊̌ͮͭͯ͆̅̃͋w̨̱̫̹̦̜͚̙̭͗̒̓̋̈́͆͞h̀ͦ̆͊͗̆̅̓̄̚҉̶̴͇͍̻̫̤̪̣͇̪̀ė̴̡̧̹͚̫͕͍̰̟͍̥͕̠͙̠̠̫͈͍͈ͦ́ͣ͒̓ͩ̑̉ͨ̓̀͒̓͌̚̚'̸̩̦̰͈̱̉̀ͥ̋̓̒̃ͣ̈̾̒͂̽ͤ̎ͭ͐ͤ͡s̸̸̡̫͉̮͍̲̖̻͎͙̞̔̎ͫͨ̈́̄̈͂̿͊̍́ḿ̸͚͉̭̣̂͌ͬ͌̈́̈́̔̊̏̊͊͐̓́͢͝a̡̘͇̰̦̙̺͚͎̽ͫ͒ͦͬ͒̃̌̀̓̌́ͨ̈́ͦͩ́͜ͅd̶̲͔̝̲͍̘̗̥̼͓́̑̿̄̐̋̓̀͠e̢̓͆ͫ̋̇ͬͪ̓̔ͮ̾҉̵̛̝̟̻͚̤͎͖̠̦̻̯̕ͅr̛̦̥͎͙̭̼̦̜̟͖̭̔͑ͬ͂ͦ̃̔́̏̈́͆̈̍ͭͣ̾͟͢͠e̘̟̹͚͙̘̤̫̻͔̞͙̟͎͚ͦͨ͋ͧ͋͛̎̃ͤ̑̚͟͟ȧ̱̝͍̯̺̀̈́ͫ͛̓ͪͮ͌͊͞͝l̨̛̩̙̩͔̲̟̘̰̻̯̲͈͗ͥͩ̏̃͑?̴̴̣͈̺̞̭̠̺̖̭̤̬͕̝̱͍̣͕̱ͥ̔ͤͦ͋̑̏ͤ̈̍̿͂̚̕͢͡

(Ben takes off running down a set of halls. Suddenly, he bumps into someone dressed in fancy clothes. It's a light-haired faceless man with a stitched mouth. Ben starts running off down the halls once more. A door on the other side reads, "Emergency exit." As Ben places a hand on the door, a black shape swirls in front of the camera's view. The camera quickly pans to the left. The man in black is coming closer. Dark shapes swirl around the area as more faceless people come from behind him. As he prepares to take off his hat, wig, glasses and bandana, Ben bursts out of the room. Like something out of The Wizard of Oz, color is now visible.)

Ben: What? (He hears a door open. It's Stephen and Jane.)

Jane: Where the hell were you?!

Ben: I fell through the floor. You didn't think to look?

Jane: We did! We couldn't find you! (Ben looks behind him.)

Ben: Did you see the faceless people? (Jane and Stephen look at him confused.) I'll show you the video. Let's find Jeff and Liu and get out of here.


	12. No Title

We saw the video. We didn't see anything. We didn't see any faceless people, We didn't see any black and white world. We didn't even see any smiling thing with a green hood! We only saw...him. The man in black. The same guy that attacked me at the mall. (silence) I had a visit from the police. They saw the surveillance video of me leaving the mall after the man left. I told them I had nothing to do with the people getting frozen like living statues. They believed me. I don't know why...This was supposed to be a comedy skit show. Not a Marble Hornets rip off. I wanted laughs. I'll get them somehow. The project will go on as planned. (coughs) I'm sorry for the delay. With all the shit going on right now, I've been having difficulty thinking of another stunt. Perhaps I'll have to delay it until I find the proper skits. Don't worry. I'll be back. Someday.


	13. What happens when you mess with me!

(Scene: It is late in the afternoon, Stephen the cameraman is walking down a sidewalk towards a park.)

Stephen: Alright, so Jeff and Liu invited me over to this bench to talk about the project. Maybe they might have some ideas for the project.

(Cut to: Stephen approaching the bench. Jeff and Liu are waiting, as promised. They both look up at him. Liu stands up first.)

Stephen: Louie, Louie. What's up? (He and Liu shake hands.) So, what did you want to say? (Liu looks down, then faces Stephen again.)

Liu: I don't think me and Jeff are not going to be in it for a while.

Stephen: Why not?

Liu: We got invited to a birthday party. A friend of mom, Barbara, it's her kid, Billy's birthday next week.

Stephen: Well, I could always do the project at the party. I know just the-

Liu: No.

Stephen: What?

Liu: I'm sorry. Mom says your stunts are not exactly family oriented. Besides, you weren't invited.

Stephen: Not invited...(to himself)Why would she...(out loud)Don't worry. I know the perfect one that's guaranteed, kid friendly.

Liu: And what would that be?

Stephen: The human piñata. (Liu scoffs.) It's simple. Just tie me by the waist and hang me on the tree. And then wait for the pain to arrive...

Liu: This is what she was talking about. I know Jackass pulled it off, but... Oh, no. (The camera turns to the left. Approaching the Misfits are a trio of skateboarding boys ranging from ages 12 to 13.) Trouble.

Stephen: What's wrong? (Jeff stands up after seeing the kids.)

Liu: We got in trouble with those punks after you made your last video. They tried to mug me.

(The skateboarders skid to a halt in front of them. The leader, a boy wearing an Aerostaple shirt and torn jeans walks up towards them.)

Leader: Well, well. You brats brought me some fresh meat on the table, eh?

Stephen: I'm sorry, have we met?

Leader: My apologies. Where are my manners? I forgot to introduce myself! This here's Kieth. (The camera pans to the boy on the left. He's a scrawny fellow with the face of Dopey from Snow White.) And this is Troy. (The camera pans to the right. This chunky piggy is a modern version of Chubby from the Our Gang, AKA the Little Rascals. The camera focuses on the Leader.) And I'm Randy.

Stephen: Okay. So, it's Curly, Larry and Moe's delinquent great-great-great grandsons, eh? I can already tell you guys are a bunch of clowns. (Randy's left eye twitches)

Liu: Careful, Stephen.

Randy: Your friend's right. See, this here's my turf. And if you don't respect me on my turf, well, we teach you a lesson in...Get that camera out of my face! (He swipes at the camera but misses.) I said-

Stephen: We HAVE met, you little bitches! (They look confused) You're the little bitch who threw that rock at me during my Slender Prank skit!

Randy: That was you? Oh, so you're the leader of that Jackass rip-off show! Nice job leading a project that's been copied multiple times!

Stephen: So, what, prick? I haven't seen you succeed in anything in your life.

Randy: You want to know how we succeed? (He pulls out a knife from his pocket.)

Liu: (tugs Stephen's arm) We should go, now. (Suddenly, Randy whistles. Troy and Kieth suddenly tackle the two to the ground, leaving the cameraman to defend himself.)

Randy: Now, turn off the camera, give me your money, and we'll succeed in teaching you respect.

(The camera falls down, then suddenly, everything shakes as Stephen swings his fist, knocking the knife out of Randy's hand, then beats him with the camera. Randy hits him, flattening him on his back, then prepares to grab the knife but is tackled by Stephen. He takes Randy's head and smashes it into the pavement. A loud crack is heard.)

Randy: AUGH! My nose! (Blood leaks out.)

(He turns to face Stephen, but gets kicked in the face. The sound of distant fighting causes the camera to turn to the left. Jeff and Liu are fighting Kieth and Troy. Troy swings, but Jeff counters with a kick to the groin followed by an uppercut. Kieth grabs Liu by the head and repeatedly performs a headbutt until Liu punches him in the gut. The sound of Randy screaming prompts the camera to pan swiftly to the left. He is rushing towards Stephen with a knife. Thinking fast, Stephen grabs one of the abandoned skateboards and strikes him in the head. He is about to hit him again, when a car drives by.)

Kieth: The police!

Troy: Come on, let's go!

(Stephen gets pushed onto the ground as Randy grabs the skateboard from him and takes off with his thugs. Stephen gets up and takes off running. The sound of Jeff and Liu's footsteps can be heard. They pass by another witness sitting on a bench, shaking his head. Stephen switches off the camera.)

(Scene: Jeff's bedroom. Stephen has placed the camera next to Jeff's computer. Both Liu and Jeff are sitting at the edge of the bed, looking down at the floor. Stephen is standing with his back against the wall.)

Stephen: Now then, Liu, as you were saying before we were so rudely interrupted...

God, what is it with that stupid kid! We got in a fight, and he tries to make light of the situation?! What is it with him! (Chuckles) He's been losing it. Ever since the ruins incident. I once went to his place to talk to him. I immediately left after I peeked in through the bedroom door and saw him singing that Beatles song, Let It Be, to his camera. Another time, Stephen came to my house. I overheard Liu talking with him about an incident that they only said in little detail. I heard Stephen's tone of voice. I can tell he hurt someone before. Wish I knew who. (sneezes) Truth be told, I think I'm losing it myself. When I saw Stephen smash that kid's skull with the skateboard, I felt an unexpected...thrill! Almost as if I wanted to join him in beating him. I don't know why. I've been getting this feeling for some time now. I don't know when it started though. (sighs) I have to go to sleep now. I'll continue this video blog some time later.


	14. Lost and Found

I'm sorry for not updating. For the past couple of months, strange things have been happening. And...everyone's gone. I tried to find them, but no one answered their phones, their homes are abandoned, and...I keep seeing the man in black's face. The music keeps pounding in my head. The voices...those experiences. Those memories. They keep haunting me! I still have the videos. I will update them. Then you will see.


	15. Visiting Hours

The scene opens up with someone walking towards a hospital room. Through his POV camera, we can see a nurse closing the curtain around a hospital bed. She places a tray of food on a counter next to the bed, then turns to leave when she sees the cameraman.

Nurse: I'm sorry, visiting hours are over. You'll have to leave...(she takes one good look at the cameraman, then screams. Static occurs as the cameraman attacks her. Everything goes dark.)

The camera comes back on again. The nurse is sprawled on the floor, twitching a little. Dark shapes swirl around her. The camera fades out. The camera comes back on. The nurse is sitting on a chair, sleeping. The camera man extends a skeleton gloved hand, carefully grabs her chin and inspects her. He lets her go. Then he walks over towards the bed.

Patient: Hello? Is someone here?

Ḑ̸͔͍̼̖̯͍̻̮̲̪̪͖̝̘̰̭̞̆͒͊̔̓́ͩ̈ͧ̋̌̿̔ͧ̓͘͢o̷͔͉̠̘͈̻͎͉͋͋̋ͯͨ̇̔̆͗ͩͪͨ̋̋ͨ͒͐͢͞ͅn̵̼͉̩̟̰ͨ̽̀̏ͮͦͦ̉̌̓̾͐͐̎̕'̸̗͍͔̩̙̰̤̱̤͇̱̪̳̐̔̈͆ͣ̈̍ͬ̈̄̐͆͗͒ͤͨ̔̀ͨ͘t̶̯̻̠͍̮̦͔ͮͨͤͪ͟ ̷̧̱̟̹̳͕̮̭̥̝̟͖͉̠͕̱͕͙̈̑ͦͬ̈́ͨ̾͝͝͡b̷͎̹̣̪̹̝̻̥̥̪͖͚͙̘͓̪̭̒̃ͥͪͫ͋ͤ͛̿͆̈̈́͋̅̑͘̕͜ͅėͣ̓ͤ̎͑͏̯̗̮̗̯̯̰́ ̵̡͓̱̲̥̳̳̝̯̇̓̋̓ͣ͘ͅa̴̢̓̓͛̋̌̑͛ͬ̎͛̀͢͏̞͖̝̠̠͕̭̼̮̻͉̝f̴̧̧͙͈̤͙̳̖̮̖͇̹̝̫̠̪̠͉̽ͧ̇ͯ̍̔̍͒ͭ̃̊ͧ͌̓̎̀͒̚̚͟r̴̡̋͐ͦͧ͏̣̦̝͉̠̫̘̣̥͔̲̟̹͝ā̵̢̰̞͚̟̞͚̞̬͔͓͓ͦ́̓͟i̷̶̸̵̝̤̫̼̲̫̟͇͍̩̜̯͇͍͔ͦ͌̇̈́̄̓d̸̠̖̟̙͈̪̝̗̟̬̩̠͚̭̟̬̿̈̃ͧ̇͊ͬͬ͋ͯ̚̚̕͠ͅͅ,̶̢̘̮͉ͫ͌̏ͮ͑̇ͮ̄͑̎ͬ̇͊ͪͫ̿̈́ͅ ̸̷͐͆̑ͭ̌̂ͫͭ͗̽̿ͥͩͯ́̉ͩ̚͏̲̻̗͉̰͖͖̺͓̖͖̳̱̫̦͙̭J̷̡̳̰̞̲̞͖̖͖̺̝̱͓̘̽̀ͮͮ̊ͯ̂̀ͭ̄ͩ̿̚͘͢ͅë̶̷͉̲̞͈̻̼̫̼͙͎͔̜̭̻̘̰͓́̈́ͩͬ̿͗̋̐̕͝ͅf̢̺̥͔̜̣̅̑̆ͯͧͫͥ͂̇ͧ̽͟͞͠f͓̳͎̞͙̖̱̤̽͛ͯ̅ͯ͐ͮ̃̎ͭͨ̄̏̈́͢͢r̓̂͑ͩ̄͋̈́̊͛̊ͥ͑̐҉҉̸̟̥̮͕̝͖̺̺̲͚͚̪̟̱̬̭e̴̵͓͔͚̫̰̻̞̻̬͛͐͗ͤ̾̎ͧ̅̆͛̏͑ͭ̚͜y̢͒͑ͮ̽ͤͮ̈́͌ͮ̏̍҉̷̠͚͇̝̜͇͙͍̩̥̺͇ͅ.ͭͮ̊ͯ͏̕̕҉̧̮̼̳̘̝̻̯̗̫̰͙͖ ̤͓̜̭̖̣͍̳͓̑̽̋̽̆ͦ̃͛̄̒͌ͨͩ͗̓̒͜͜͞͝I̵̗̣̻̲͙͙̜̭̣͇̓͋̔̊̓̇̇̓ͣ̍͗͌̽̑̓̏̓ͥ̎͝͞'̾ͨ͑ͪ̋̅͗͞҉̸͖͙͔͓̝͖̦̲̰̫̣̰̜̠͍͚̦̬͞m̨̱̙̰̹̥̯̪̬͓͇̟̩̪̘͆͑̽͑͒́͛ͮ͌̍́ͤ̚͘ͅ ̸̶̢̝̯̬̬͇͓͂̇̍͒ͫͮ͟ḧ́ͩͯ͗҉̖̺̺̘̘̱̹͢͠e̴̷̟̦͚͙͖̮̠̹̮͖͎̠̰͛̎̂̈̃͠r̋ͬ̉̍҉̵̶͚̱̖͖̩̪͚͜͟e̵̢̢̼̫̳͉͉͚̖ͦ͗̅ͩ̆̽̏̕.̛̞̞̫͚̜̼̪̩͍̻̮̇͛ͮ̂͛ͧ̈́ͥ́ͨͮ́̚͟͜͠

Suddenly, the patient screams as music fills the room; it's a familiar song.

I don't care what the weatherman says. If the weatherman says it's raining, you'll never hear my complaining. I'm certain the sun will shine!

I don't care where the weather vane points. If the weather vane points to gloomy, it will always be sunny to me when your eyes look into mine!

Jeepers, Creepers, where'd you get those peepers? Jeepers, Creepers, where'd you get those eyes?

Patient: Who's singing? Who's singing that? (A skeleton gloved hand opens the curtain, revealing a young teenager with bandages wrapped around his face.)

Gosh all, get up! How'd they get so lit up? Gosh all, get up! How'd they get that size?

Patient: Are you a doctor? (The gloved hand caresses a bandaged cheek, freaking the patient out.) WHO ARE YOU!? Why are you singing?!

Golly gee, when you turn those heaters on, woe is me! Got to put my cheaters on! (The cameraman takes a scalpel from his pocket)

Patient: Help! Someone help!

Jeepers, Creepers, where'd you get those peepers? Oh, those weepers, how they hypnotize! Where'd you get those eyes?

(The following is backed with a trumpet instrumental as the hand holding the scalpel starts to cut into the patient's face. Then static starts to appear, yet the screams are still heard. Finally, the picture becomes clear as the gloved hand closes the curtain and pockets the scalpel.)

I̡̡ͦ̃͆ͦ̆̓͗̈́ͨ͘͝͏͚͙̹̻͓̜̫̥̘̻̮̞̹̮̹̮̤ ̴̊̋̍̃̿̚̚҉̨̞̮̦͈͙͚̤͔̬̫͔͇͢ͅl̵̛̫̫̝̪̝͐ͤ͊̓̂͆͐̾ͭ̽̅̎̌̊͡ͅį̨̭̣͚͕͓̟̳̬̝̻̩̊́̆̆ͫͧ͒̌̋͋͟͢͠k̵ͩ͋̒͗̾͐͆̎̂͡͞͏̟͇͖̬̭̲̖͙ͅͅę̡̤͓̰͈̲̬̬͚̞̞͑̎ͦ͆̄ͨͪ̈́͡ ̸̸͍͙̭͉̙̬̟̺͍ͫ̎̎͋̋ͮ̍ͣ̋̉ͣͪͥ͘͝y̴̶̨̜̬͕̼̣͖̫̳̬̭̮̹͎͔͕̭ͭͧͮͣ̆ͧ͊́̎̿̓͗̾ͤ̆͂̑ͫ̅̀͘o̧͕̠̻̟͖͈̠̯̟̻͕͓͓̱̥̪̔̿̄̈́̽̆ͩ͜͟͡ụ̸̫̳͖͍̘̫͎͉̫̙̥ͦ̿̓ͣͤ̇̉̋̏ͮͯ͆͌͝ȓ̛͍̘̮͍̘̟͕͍̤̬̜͇̯̖͔̥̟͌̅͑ͯ̂̐̒͝ ̨̛̺͖͔̙̥̳̌͐̋̌̿ͥ̎̀̎ͤͤͯͩ̚͞n̡̼̦̙͐ͬ͒̅ͧ̓ͨ̃̀̀̕͟e̱̱̘̘̟̝̲̱̼̫͍̯̜̽ͨ̀ͦ͆͊̉̈́̅͌̈̄̔̑̾ͬ͘͘͟͠͠ͅw̷ͬ̿̂͐ͯ̉̌͌́͝҉̥͚̞͓͡ ̸̨͉͓̝͙͍̱͉̜̼̹̜̻̟̥͖̈̔ͫ̓͋̍͘͞f̷̷̡͈̬̖̱̘̯̮̫͓̣̻̰̲̺̰̓ͮ͊̓ͦ͒͑̍̃̊ͦ̓ͅá̡̤̩̥̣̲̼͎̩̮̥̼͈̥̹ͤ͆͗̀ͭ̋͒͊ͫͥ̐͡͡ͅç̢͕̥̩͓̱͔͉͙̲̻̝̍ͥͧ̒̇̔ͦ͆ͩ̓̑́e͗̽̾̍͗ͮ͗͛̈ͮ͋̄҉͝҉̙̩̫̼̣̮̭̭̥̞̪͎̱͖̝̬̞͕͝.̵̛̲̣̜͍̟̫͔̘̠̗̦͖̬̺͉͓̗ͨ̓́̓ͣ̕͝

Golly gee, when you turn those heaters on, woe is me! Time to put my cheaters on!

Jeepers, Creepers, where'd you get those peepers? Oh, those weepers, how they hypnotize!

(The cameraman leaves the room and starts walking down the hall)

Knock me out! Where'd you get those eyes? Where'd you get them? Hate to advertise! Don't excite them! Won't you put me blind? Tell 'em something!

Ẃ̴̟͔͔͍͖̫͙̒͆ͮ̓̏ͦ̐͂̇̈́ͭ̚͜h̸̨̬̺̤̮̝̖͉̰̤͙͙ͪ̇͋̽ͮͫͬ̂͗̋͒̓̎̏ͧ̆͆ͫͫ͟ĕ̢̡̺̞̗̰̥̤͎̮̜͎̺̟̱͕̞͎͇̟̪͌ͯͮͬͨ̔ͯͥ̎ͭ͢r̢̙̗͕̖̞̩̤̲̦͉̖͕̹͈̍ͣ̉͒͑͊͜͜͡ẹ̶̞͉̘̱͔̥̹̦̆̋ͨ̓̽̓͌̿ͯ͊ͮͧͫ̏̓ͯ̊̅́͡ ̷͚̱͔̖͓͕̤͚̪́ͪ͐̏̍ͤͥ͛̎͐͂̓̇̓͑͞ḏ̵̶̸̢͖̻̭̞͕̖̜̹̭̜̠͎̺̖̒̐͛͒ͥ͛͋̽̔̾i̷̵̽̎̃ͣͪ͠͝҉͎͈̫͕̘͇̬͕̳̪̖̙̲̹̼̞͉ͅd̷̞̙̺̟̝̣̳̻̱̩̝̯ͣ̾ͩ̃͑͛̌̄ͫͯ̆̃̿̍ͤ̔̏ͯ͢͡ ̵̛̼̪̯̦̗̜ͩ͆̃̓̑̏͑ͯ̓̓͊̓̿͋ͥͬ̋́͢y̷̵̴̞̩̲̣͂̋͊ͣͭ͐͠͝o̸͖̠̣͈͇̱̥̒ͮ͋̆̄ͨ̈͒̑͌͑́̚͜u̧̢̹͍̲̬̙͓̙̝ͫ͛̍̎ͣ͌̏͋̈̈͢͠ ̷̡̨̢̬̪̯̠̜̟̜̘̳͆ͨͦ͗́̊̑ͣͬ̂ͪ̉̅̍̄ͭ͒ͅg̴̶̨̬̠̠͕̼͇͇̜͔̻̐̽͂̅́͆͌̿̄ͯ̄͒͜͡ě̻̹̹̭̼̄ͪͨ̃̅͞t̷̴̪̫͇͎͆̊ͬͨ́͜͠ ̶̶̗͚̙̥̮̲̯̼͍̑̃ͭ̆́́͛ͮ́̕͢t̴̸͍̜͕̙̼͋ͣ̎ͬ̍̔ͦ͑̈́ͩ̄ͥͣ̎ḣ̨̇̐ͦ͂̀ͪ͊ͥ̃̆̂ͫ̅̈́ͨ̊̚͏̸̠̪͎͙͍̝͝ͅo̦̻̜̰̱̪̬̦͎͖̭̼̣̻̖ͦ̿̐ͥ̀̂͆̑ͩ̔̅̊ͮ͟ͅͅsͣ̑̃ͣ̏҉̶̷̻̩̠̱͇̰͇̦̦̹̀e̊͋̆̽͜͡͏̠̩̮͈͓̭̪͓̲̼̀͘ ̸̡ͪͬ̐̿҉̥͇͖͔̼̫̯̣̙̠̘̘e͛̆ͧ̇̍̈́͗̔͒ͧ͆ͬͯ̀ͧ̑ͫ̿҉̗̱̩̟͔̦̲̺̀ỷ̷͐̂ͬ̅̍̀̄͜͏͓͖̼̣̭̰̞̰̠̩̬̹͍̞͚̙͞ͅȩ̱̮̹̲͖̭̟̯̞̲͎̠̼̮̙̰̳͔̊̏ͫ͋͂̓́̃͗ͥ̏ͩ̂̉ͤ̉͞s̡̎̓ͤͥ͒͗̀͟҉̲̮͇̗̗͈͚̣̘̯̯͉̟̭͚͚͢ͅͅ?̶̧̘̤̘̰̯͈͙͙̘̜̬ͤ̓̃ͫ̊͑ͬͧͯ̈́͒͊͌͌ͦͧ̃͞ͅͅ


	16. Missing

Jeff's gone. I was going to pay him a visit to see if he's feeling better, but he's disappeared. The nurses won't let me in, but they did say that the only bits of evidence of a struggle are a scalpel, bloody bed sheets and an open window. I'm concerned right now. I've been looking for him for some time now, but I can't find him.

(UPDATE)

Dead. They're dead. Jeff's parents. Liu...he's vanished. I don't know if this is connected to Jeff, but something's not right. And him...I saw him again when I went into the house after the police were gone. The man in black. He kept pointing at something only he could see. He vanished before I could ask him what was it he was seeing.

(Update)

I just heard the news from Steffen. Never have I heard something like this. The strangest part? Someone posted a story on that CreepyPasta website called Jeff the Killer. It told in full detail about what happened to Jeff and Liu and those bullies. Steffen was omitted for some reason. Is someone stalking us? I don't like it. Who's watching us?


End file.
